hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season (MasterGarfield)
The 2020 season was the most active season on record since 2005, even beating the infamous 2016 season. 25 storms were named, 15 reached hurricane status. 8 of those hurricanes were major hurricanes. . Name List: * Arthur * Bertha * Cristobal * Dolly * Edouard * Fay * Gonzalo * Hanna * Isaias * Josephine * Kyle * Laura * Marco * Nana * Omar * Paulette * Rene * Sally * Teddy * Vicky * Wilfred ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2011 till:01/01/2012 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2011 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:26/05/2011 till:02/06/2011 color:C2 text:"Arthur" from:10/06/2011 till:12/06/2011 color:TS text:"Bertha" from:14/06/2011 till:23/06/2011 color:C5 text:"Cristobal" from:20/06/2011 till:25/06/2011 color:C1 text:"Dolly" from:30/06/2011 till:03/07/2011 color:TS text:"Edouard" from:05/07/2011 till:07/07/2011 color:TD text:"Six" from:07/07/2011 till:10/07/2011 color:TS text:"Fay" from:25/07/2011 till:03/08/2011 color:C3 text:"Gonzalo" barset:break from:01/08/2011 till:06/08/2011 color:TS text:"Hanna" from:04/08/2011 till:10/08/2011 color:C1 text:"Isaias" from:11/08/2011 till:20/08/2011 color:C4 text:"Josephine" from:14/08/2011 till:21/08/2011 color:C2 text:"Kyle" from:16/08/2011 till:17/08/2011 color:TD text:"Twelve" from:22/08/2011 till:02/09/2011 color:C5 text:"Laura" from:30/08/2011 till:05/09/2011 color:C2 text:"Marco" from:06/09/2011 till:11/09/2011 color:TS text:"Nana" barset:break from:13/09/2011 till:15/09/2011 color:TD text:"Sixteen" from:14/09/2011 till:22/09/2011 color:C2 text:"Omar" from:30/09/2011 till:03/10/2011 color:TS text:"Paulette" from:07/10/2011 till:12/10/2011 color:TS text:"Rene" from:08/10/2011 till:15/10/2011 color:C4 text:"Sally" from:18/10/2011 till:21/10/2011 color:TS text:"Teddy" from:28/10/2011 till:02/11/2011 color:C5 text:"Vicky" from:16/11/2011 till:18/11/2011 color:TD text:"Twenty Two" barset:break from:21/11/2011 till:29/11/2011 color:C3 text:"Wilfred" from:25/11/2011 till:28/11/2011 color:TS text:"Alpha" from:01/12/2011 till:05/12/2011 color:C1 text:"Beta" from:15/12/2011 till:25/12/2011 color:C5 text:"Gamma" from:16/12/2011 till:17/12/2011 color:TD text:"Twenty Six" from:24/12/2011 till:29/12/2011 color:TS text:"Delta" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2011 till:01/06/2011 text:May from:01/06/2011 till:01/07/2011 text:June from:01/07/2011 till:01/08/2011 text:July from:01/08/2011 till:01/09/2011 text:August from:01/09/2011 till:01/10/2011 text:September from:01/10/2011 till:01/11/2011 text:October from:01/11/2011 till:01/12/2011 text:November from:01/12/2011 till:01/01/2012 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Arthur The NOAA noted a depression had formed west of Africa on May 26. The depression moved west, and strengthened into Tropical Storm Arthur. It then curved north, and strengthened into Hurricane Arthur. It continued moving north, and eventually dissipated on June 2. Tropical Storm Bertha Bertha formed on June 10 in the same place that Arthur did. It moved west, slowly weakening until it's dissipation on June 12. It did not cause any damage or casualties. Hurricane Cristobal Main Article: Hurricane Cristobal (2020) A depression formed near the Antilles on June 14, and began heading north. Cristobal reached TS status before becoming a depression again. But it reached TS condition again later. It continued heading north, strengthening due to very reduced wind shear. It made landfall on New York as a C5 on June 19. It then moved northwest before moving over Maine as a tropical storm. It moved out to sea and dissipated on the 23rd. Cristobal caused 215 direct fatalities and over 300 indirect ones. It also caused over $3 billion in damage. Hurricane Dolly Dolly formed near South America on June 20. It moved northward, briefly reaching C1 status along the way. The lesser Antilles and San Juan were hit by Tropical Storm winds as it headed north. Dolly then moved directly northward and dissolved on June 25. Dolly caused 2 indirect fatalities. Tropical Storm Edouard Edouard made landfall in South America as a moderate Tropical Storm on July 2. It moved inland slightly before dissipating. Edouard caused 5 fatalities and $500,000 in damage. Tropical Depression Six Six formed in the middle of the ocean on July 7. It moved westward for a short time before dissolving on July 7. Six did not have any effects. Tropical Storm Fay Fay formed on July 7, near the Antilles. It brought tropical storm winds there only 20 days after Dolly did. It passed through, before continuing west. It dissolved south of Cuba on July 10. 1 Fatality resulted. Hurricane Gonzalo Gonzalo formed from a low on July 25, and began moving westward. As it moved, it brought lots of rain and wind to the Caribbean, until it made landfall on the Yucatan penninsula as a Category 3. It managed to cross the Penninsula, but it dissolved shortly after in the Gulf of Mexico. Gonzalo caused 93 direct fatalities and $5 Billion in damage. Tropical Storm Hanna Hanna was a weak Tropical Storm that formed north of the Bahamas on August 1. It moved northward, before dissipating on August 6 without any incident. However, its remnants did bring some rainfall to Bermuda. Hurricane Isaias Isaias formed east of Puerto Rico as a depression on August 4th. It moved northwest, bringing winds to Puerto Rico and the Dominican Republic. It moved north shortly before reaching Hurricane Status. It brought strong winds and rains to Bermuda, before curving to the east and eventually dissipating on August 10. No fatalities occurred, but $50,000 in damage was recorded in Bermuda. Hurricane Josephine Josephine was a powerful hurricane that made a large impact on Cuba and Florida. While it also made landfall on Alabama, it was a much weaker storm at that point. It moved by Cuba as a strong C3, bringing strong winds and heavy rains. It briefly reached C4 while passing florida, bringing similar conditions. It landed on Alabama on August 18, and was reduced to remnants on August 20. Josephine caused 32 fatalities, and $50 Million in damage. Hurricane Kyle Kyle formed from the same low that Josephine did, 3 days later. This one however, moved east. It passed by Cuba and the Dominican Republic as a weak TS, before reaching Hurricane status as it passed the Bahamas. It curved eastwards before dissipating on August 21. It's winds were felt in Bermuda. 3 Fatalities are attributed to Kyle. Tropical Depression Twelve Twelve was a short lived storm that moved around in the Gulf of Mexico. It brought strong waves to Florida that caused minimal damage. It dissipated on August 17. Hurricane Laura Laura was the earliest second Category 5 storm on record. It reached this status near North Carolina as it moved north. It then continued following the coast until it's dissipation on September 2. Due to Laura's slow speed, damage was very high. $10 Billion in damage, and 53 fatalities. Hurricane Marco A depression formed from a low pressure area on August 30. It reached hurricane status the next day. It made an odd loop in the ocean before dissipating on September 5. Marco did not cause any fatalities, but did cause minimal damage when it's extratropical remnants made landfall near Maine. Tropical Storm Nana Nana was a average tropical storm that formed north of the Antilles and headed southwest. It affected Haiti and Puerto Rico as a TS. It then moved south and dissipated. 10 Fatalities and light damage were brought by Nana. Tropical Depression Sixteen Tropical Depression Sixteen did not have any impacts on any land. It dissipated on September 15. Hurricane Omar Omar formed as a depression far east of the Antilles on September 14. It then moved northwest, decreasing from a TS to a TD again. It stayed in this state for 3 days before strengthening on the 19th. It reached hurricane status later on and began moving northwards very quickly. It then made an abrupt turn to the right and brought rain to Newfoundland, before dissipating on September 22. No injuries were reported. Tropical Storm Paulette A depression formed into TS Paulette on September 31. It moved northward, making landfall on Cuba. It crossed the island before making a second landfall in Florida. Paulette caused a record 42 fatalities, the most ever for a TS, and $400 million in damage. Its extraordinary impact caused in it's name being retired. Tropical Storm Rene Rene was a strong TS that moved slowly towards that east coast. However, it never made landfall. It dissipated on October 12. Hurricane Sally Sally formed south of Puerto Rico on October 8. It moved westward towards the gulf, becoming a C2 hurricane along the way. Once Sally entered the gulf, it rapidly intensified to a C4 and made landfall near New Orleans in a Katrina-like fashion. It yielded similar results, too. Sally caused New Orleans to flood again. Sally brought on 950 fatalities and $20 billion in damage. Tropical Storm Teddy Teddy was a weak TS that impacted Central America when it made landfall there. It brought 40 mph winds and moderate rainfall. It dissipated shortly afterwards. Teddy caused 2 fatalities and $1,000 in damage. Hurricane Vicky Vicky formed north of the Caribbean, and headed south. It affected the Dominican Republic as a C2. It then rapidly gained intensity. It made landfall in South America as a C5. Vicky however quickly left, leaving relatively low damage compared to other C5's. It fled out to sea, dissipating only 5 days after formation. Vicky only caused 60 fatalities, and $50 million in damage. Tropical Depression Twenty Two Twenty Two was a very weak depression that affected the Dominican Republic. Minimal damage and light rain was sustained. Hurricane Wilfred Wilfred was a very large C3 that impacted the Bahamas and Florida. It moved up the coast, bringing 120 mph winds and heavy rainfall. It then veered to the east and dissipated. Wilfred caused 105 fatalities and $1.5 billion in damages. Tropical Storm Alpha Alpha formed on November 25, and made landfall on Central America on November 27. It dissipated rapidly. Only 1 fatality and $50 in damage occurred. Hurricane Beta Hurricane Beta was an off season Cape Verde hurricane that made an effect on Bermuda. It then moved east and vanished. 5 fatalities and $5 million in damage were recorded in Bermuda. Beta was the first Greek letter hurricane to majorly affect Bermuda. Hurricane Gamma Another depression formed on December 15, and became Gamma only hours later. Shockingly, it became the first category 5 hurricane to form in December. It moved westward and made a C4 landfall on the Yucatan Penninsula. It crossed the Penninsula slowly, before moving northward and impacting Louisiana as a C1. It then moved inland and became remnants the next day. Gamma caused over 2,000 fatalities, and $105 billion in damages, making Gamma the deadliest storm of the season. Tropical Depression Twenty Six Twenty Six was an odd depression that upon formation, instead of heading west towards the americas, it turned around and made landfall on Africa and dissipated inland. It caused 1 fatality. Tropical Storm Delta Delta formed on December 24, and began to move east. Instead of making landfall on Florida as expected, it curved around Florida, but still made an impact on it, however. It then curved north and paralleled the east coast. It moved out east and dissipated. Delta caused 2 fatalities and $2,000 in damage. Names Due to a record breaking La Nina, all the storm names were used up, and 4 greek letters had to be used. Retirement Due to their impacts, the storm names Cristobal, Gonzalo, Laura, Sally, and Wilfred were retired. They will be replaced with Carson, Gage, Lola, Scarlett, and Warren for the 2026 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Names that were almost retired Two names came very close to retirement. Those names were Josephine ''and ''Vicky. However, Josephine was a very weak storm upon landfall, and Vicky only had a moderate impact. So they stayed on the name list. This marks the one of the very few times a C5 atlantic hurricane has not had its name retired. It turns out the NHC even had names selected to replace them that went unused. The names were Jessie and Vera. Greek Alphabet The name Gamma will be temporarily retired. If the greek alphabet is used before 2086, the name Gamma will be skipped over. Name list for 2026 * Arthur * Bertha * Carson * Dolly * Edouard * Fay * Gage * Hanna * Isaias * Josephine * Kyle * Lola * Marco * Nana * Omar * Paulette * Rene * Scarlett * Teddy * Vicky * Warren Category:Hyper-active seasons